1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that receives image data and performs a series of image processing steps of the image data, and requires taking corrective measures for the series of image processing steps at the time of power-down.
2. Description of The Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus that receives image data and performs a series of image processing steps of the image data is known. Moreover, an image processing system or image filing system, which includes the image processing apparatus and an external device for giving image processing instructions to the image processing apparatus, is known. In the image processing system, the image processing apparatus performs a series of image processing steps of an image data file which is received and stored in the image processing apparatus, and uses a plurality of queues corresponding to the image processing steps in cooperation with the execution of the series of image processing steps.
When power-down occurs in a conventional image processing system during the execution of the series of image processing steps, the execution of some of the image processing steps may be suspended due to the power-down. It is necessary to restart the execution of such suspended image processing steps when the system is powered up again after the power-down. However, it is difficult for the conventional image processing system to restart the execution of such suspended image processing steps after the execution of the series of image processing steps is terminated due to the power-down. In particular, in the case of the conventional image processing system including the image processing apparatus provided with an image reader, it is likely that the power-down and the power-up events frequently occur, and it is difficult to restart the execution of such suspended image processing steps when the system is powered up again after the power-down.